Last Kiss
by byunshaar98
Summary: seperti biasa author gak bisa buat summary, jadi langsung baca dan review oke? ;) CHAP 2 IS UP! END CHAP, REVIEW PLEASE? ;)
1. Chapter 1

Author : byunshaar98

Title : Last Kiss

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (Kim Baekhyun), etc

Genre : tentuin sendiri

Length : 2shoot

Rating : T

WARNING ! GENDERSWITCH, OOC, AU, TYPO(S), GAK SEDIH, TIJEL, IDE PASARAN! NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT, NO SIDERS! DON'T LIKE THE CAST? JUST LEAVE!

A/N : Demi kelancaran epep ini, marganya Baekhyun diganti jadi Kim Baekhyun oceh?

HAPPY READING ^^

Seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil melangkahkan kakinya ke suatu tempat. Malam ini adalah satnight, jangan heran banyak pasangan yang sedang kencan disini. Ya, menikmati indahnya sungai Han saat malam hari sangat indah terlebih bersama orang yang kita cintai

Yeoja ini duduk di tepi sungai, tepat dibawah pohon ek yang hanya satu-satunya di tepi sungai ini. Yeoja itu menyandarkan dirinya pada pohon itu sambil sesekali mengelus kulit pohon yang kasar itu. Memorinya berputar, kejadian demi kejadian berputar silih berganti bak film yang sedang diputar hingga satu nama muncul dalam pikirannya

"Chanyeol...", lirih yeoja itu. Uap dingin keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya yang bergetar

Pertengahan bulan November, angin musim dingin semakin bertiup kencang hingga menusuk tulang, namun yeoja ini enggan beranjak. Pikirannya kembali melayang dan berhenti pada suatu momen terindah dalam hidupya. Tepat dibawah pohon ini, 2 tahun yang lalu

**_Flashback on_**

**_"Baekhyun-ah", panggil seseorang. Do Kyungsoo, si yeoja manis bermata bulat_**

**_"Oh Kyungsoo-ya wae geurae?", tanya Baekhyun. Ia masih sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya karena bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tadi_**

**_"Eum ini ada titipan surat untukmu", ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan sebuah lipatan kertas. Baekhyun menerimanya sambil menatapnya bingung_**

**_"Eoh? Ne gomawo. Tapi ini dari siapa?", tanya Baekhyun. Namun yang ditanya hanya memberikan tatapan-sok-misterius-menurut-Baekhyun_**

**_"Baca sendiri didalam suratnya Baekhyun-ah. Oh Jongin sudah menungguku, annyeong Baekhyun", ujar Kyungsoo lalu berlari menghampiri Jongin. Kyungsoo berjinjit lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Jongin, lalu Jongin beralih menatap Baekhyun_**

**_"Uri giant sudah berani?", tanya Jongin pelan_**

**_"Huum kurasa begitu, Jong"_**

**_"Bukannya dia akan lari setiap melihat Baekhyun? Atau pura-pura bersikap cool dihadapannya?", ujar Jongin lagi. Kyungoo memukul kepala Jongin pelan_**

**_"Ish kau ini. Dukunglah sahabatmu", ujar Kyungsoo kesal. Lalu Jongin mencubit pipi chubby Kyungsoo lalu menggandeng tangannya_**

**_"Baekhyun-ah kami pulang duluan ne? Jangan lupa dibaca suratnya, annyeong", ujar Kyungsoo yang langsung diangguki Baekhyun. Baekhyun memasukkan surat itu dalam saku roknya dan beranjak pulang_**

**_Seusai makan malam, Baekhyun baru teringat surat dari Kyungsoo yang belum sempat dibaca Baekhyun. Ia segera mengambil roknya lalu membawa suratnya untuk dibaca di ranjangnya. Ia membuka pelan surat itu. Matanya menelusuri setiap kata dalam surat itu, dan seketika matanya membelalak melihat kalimat terakhir dari surat itu_**

**_"Maka itu, aku akan menunggumu di sungai Han jam 5 sore ini, tepat di bawah pohon ek. Sampai jumpa nanti"_**

**_Baekhyun melirik jamnya dan matanya kembali membulat melihat angka 19:30 di jamnya. Sejenak Baekhyun berpikir, tidak mungkin orang itu masih menunggunya di malam dingin seperti ini. Siapa yang tahan berada di luar begini selama 2 jam lebih di pertengahan bulan November ini? Tapi jika dia masih disana bagaimana?, batin Baekhyun. Tidak dipungkiri ia cemas dengan keadaan "orang itu"_**

**_'Baiklah aku akan memastikannya sendiri", batin Baekhyun sambil mengambil mantelnya_**

**_"Baek kau mau kemana?", panggil Taeyeon_**

**_"Ke rumah Kyungsoo sebentar", teriak Baekhyun sambil memakai sepatunya dan segera berlari ke sungai Han. Napasnya terasa berat karena kedinginan_**

**_Akhirnya setelah 15 menit berlari, ia sampai juga di tepi sungai Han. Ia segera berlari mencari satu-satunya pohon ek di tepi sungai itu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Chanyeol ada disana, tepat dibawah pohon ek. Mungkinkah Chanyeol...?, batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol lalu duduk disampingnya_**

**_"Eum... Chanyeol-ssi?"_**

**_"Ah B-baekhyun, k-kau datang?", ujar Chanyeol agak terbata_**

**_"Aigoo kau sangat kedinginan Chanyeol-ssi... Kenapa masih disini? Udara kan sangat dingin", ujar Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol_**

**_"Nan m-mollayo... Firasatku berkata kau akan datang"_**

**_"Ck bagimana jika aku tidak datang?"_**

**_"Aku akan menunggumu sampai datang"_**

**_"Ck konyol"_**

**_Hening sejenak, Baekhyun masih terus berusaha menghangatkan tangan Chanyeol dengan meniup-niupnya sesekali menggesekkannya_**

**_"Baekhyun-ah?", panggil Chanyeol_**

**_"Ya?"_**

**_"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu"_**

**_"Apa?"_**

**_"Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun"_**

**_"Eh?"_**

**_"Ne, aku menyukaimu, Kim Baekhyun. Sangat sangat menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?", ujar Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tak lama Baekhyun mengangguk pelan_**

**_"Ne, aku mau. Aku juga menyukaimu Chanyeol-ssi", ujar Baekhyun malu malu. Ia merasa pipinya mulai memanas jadi ia terus menundukkan kepalanya_**

**_"Jeongmal?", tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya. Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun dalam dekapannya_**

**_"Gomawo Baekhyun-ah, jeongmal gomawo. Saranghae", ujar Chanyeol pelan di telinga Baekhyun_**

**_"Ne cheonma Chanyeol-ssi. Nado saranghae", ujar Baekhyun lalu melepaskan pelukannya_**

**_"Jangan panggil dengan embel '-ssi' lagi. Panggil aku Chanyeol, atau Yeollie atau Channie. Kalau mau bisa juga chagiya atau yeobo", ujar Chanyeol sedikit menggoda kekasihnya ini_**

**_"N-ne Channie", ujar Baekhyun malu. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya_**

**_"Hei jangan menunduk terus Baekkie", ujar Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kepala Baekhyun hingga tatapan mereka bertemu. Entah siapa yang memulai, kini wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin dekat. Bahkan mereka dapat saling merasakan deru napas wajah mereka semakin tipis hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menutup matanya perlahan dan_**

**_CUP_**

**_Bibir mereka bertemu, saling menyalurkan rasa hangat dan menempel, tanpa ada nafsu untuk melakukan lebih. Setelah beberapa lama, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun_**

**_"Saranghae Kim Baekhyun", bisik Chanyeol. Udara sangat dingin, tapi pipi Baekhyun memanas sekarang. Ia hanya menunduk malu, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini_**

**_"Kajja kuantar pulang, sebelum terlalu larut", ajak Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang begitu pas di tangannya_**

**_"Chanyeol-ah", panggil Baekhyun_**

**_"Apa?", balas Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut lembut Baekhyun_**

**_"Ish jangan dengan rambutku! Kenapa kau menyukaiku?", tanya Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lembut sambil memasangkan helm di kepala Baekhyun_**

**_"Molla,mungkin kau memiliki magis", ujar Chanyeol mendramatisir_**

**_"Ish aku serius! Kau kira aku penyihir?", ujar Baekhyun sambil meninju pelan bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya tertawa lalu segera menaiki motornya_**

**_"Ayo naik, nona Kim", ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mendengus lalu naik motor itu_**

**_"Chanyeol nanti ja- KYAAAAA! PELAN-PELAN CHANYEOL!", teriak Baekhyun karena Chanyeol menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata_**

**_"Pegangan yang erat", ujar Chanyeol. Langsung Baekhyun mendekap erat pinggang Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol sedikit menyeringai_**

**_"Kita sudah sampai di rumahmu, princess", ujar Chanyeol sambil menepikan motornya. Tapi Baekhyun masih saja mendekap Chanyeol_**

**_"Hei hei, kau kenapa eoh?", Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun pelan lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk turun dari motor_**

**_"A-aku takut, bodoh!", omel Baekhyun_**

**_"Mianhae, tidak akan kuulangi lagi baby", ujar Chanyeol sambil melepaskan helmnya dari kepala Baekhyun seraya merapikan rambut yeoja yang dicintainya itu_**

**_"Aku pulang dulu ne?", pamit Chanyeol lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu membuka pagar rumahnya. Baru Chanyeol hendak menaiki motornya, Baekhyun memanggilnya_**

**_"Chanyeol-ah!"_**

**_CUP_**

**_Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol lalu segera berlari masuk ke rumah dengan wajah memerah. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengelus bekas ciuman Baekhyun sambil tersenyum idiot. Ia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun!_**

**_Flashback end_**

To Be Continued ^^

A/N : Mian banget flashback nya kepanjangan, soalnya aku bikin alurnya maju-mundur (?) jadi banyak diselingin flashback gitu deh. Maap ya kalo bingung hehe. TBC atau END aja nih? Minta reviewnya ya readers, jangan jadi siders ok? Ppaii^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hei hei kalian, aku bawa last chap dari ff ini. Iya aku tau kok aku ngareeeeet banget, tapi lagi kering inspirasi (?) ff ini tadinya cuma oneshoot loh, tapi entah kenapa bisa jadi twoshoot gini. btw ini tadinya project ff ini cast-nya Donghae sama OC namanya Kim Sooyeon loh hoho

untuk ff Trouble Maker!, chap 1 hampir jadi, skitar 3 hari lagi aku post mungkin. Unlucky Princess? hmm... in progress juga sih. aiii utangku banyaaaak :((

and then ini adalah chap terakhir dari ff ini, maaf klo banyak kekurangan dan mengecewakan. okelah, langsung aja ke cerita

CEKIDOT (?)

Author pov

Baekhyun masih setia pada posisinya, duduk bersandar di bawah pohon ek. Memori tentang Chanyeol masih bersarang di benaknya

Kenapa dia? Kenapa aku? Kenapa kami?, ratap Baekhyun. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata obsidian memperhatikannya sedari tadi

Author pov end

Chanyeol pov

Benar dugaanku, dia memang ada disini. Hatiku sakit melihat airmatanya yang terus-terusan mengalir dari mata indahnya yang terpejam. Ya ini salahku, akulah yang merahasiakan semua ini darinya. Harusnya aku tak perlu mempertahankan hubunganku dengannya

Tak lama kemudian ia membuka matanya lalu menghapus kasar airmatanya dan beranjak pergi. Tidak! Aku tak boleh kehilangannya. Aku segera berlari kearahnya lalu menariknya kedalam pelukanku

"Baekhyun-ah"

"..."

Ia masih diam, namun dapat kurasakan bajuku mulai basah. Ia pasti menangis lagi

"Mianhae Baekhyun-ah, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud membohongimu. Jeongmal"

Chanyeol pov end

Author pov

"Aku belum siap kehilanganmu, Baekhyun"

"Yeol..."

"Baek jebal, aku mencintaimu"

"Aku tidak lagi mencintaimu Yeol"

"Pembohong"

"Kau bilang aku pembohong eoh? Tak sadarkah kau dalam posisi apa Yeol? Kau juga berbohong padaku, ingat? Kau berbohong selama hampir 1 tahun"

"Soal itu aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku melakukan itu untuk..."

"Sudahlah, lagipula jka kukatakan aku masih mencintaimu, aku bisa apa? Menghancurkan pernikahan kalian?"

"Kita bisa berjuang Baek, beri waktu 3 bulan dan aku akan menceraikannya dan kita bisa bersama"

"Kau... JANGAN BERPIKIRAN SEMPIT! KAU PIKIR EONNI KU ADALAH PERMAINAN EOH?", bentak Baekhyun

"Kau egois Chanyeol! Kau tak ingin kehilanganku, lalu kenapa aku kehilangan dirimu? Kenapa hanya kau yang memiliki aku, kenapa aku tak bisa memilikimu juga? Haruskah aku bersikap egois sekarang?", racau Baekhyun sambil terus memukuli dada Chanyeol

"Mianhae, mianhae", bisik Chanyeol lalu kembali merengkuh tubuh rapuh Baekhyun

"Besok lusa kau akan menikah. jadilah namja yang bertanggung jawab arra? Aku pergi", ujar Baekhyun sambil melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan berjalan menjauhinya

"Argh! Damn!", maki Chanyeol

~~~ Last Kiss ~~~

"Baekhyunnie eotteoke? Aku belum siap untuk besok", keluh Taeyeon pada adiknya, Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis

"Seseorang pernah berkata padaku, jangan takut pada hari esok, hadapilah hari esok dengan berani. Jangan terpuruk pada hari kemarin, karena hari esok penuh dengan ketidakpastian", ujar Baekhyun. Kata-kata itu, milik Chanyeol. Ia rasa ia akan menangis lagi sekarang

"Eonni tidurlah, jangan sampai besok kau kelelahan. Aku ke kamar dulu ne?"

"Ne saengi, tidurlah. Jaljayo", ujar Taeyeon sambil mengecup dahi Baekhyun

"Ne jaljayo Taeyeon eonni"

~~~ Last Kiss ~~~

Baekhyun tak tidur semalaman, begitupun juga Chanyeol. Jika Baekhyun sibuk dengan bayangan jika suatu hari Chanyeol dan Taeyeon akan mendatanginya dengan kabar Taeyeon hamil misalnya. Dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun menangis lagi

Lain Baekhyun, lain Chanyeol. Semalaman Chanyeol membayangkan bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti Baekhyun akan ke rumahnya-dan Taeyeon sambil membawa seorang namja yang diperkenalkan sebagai namjachingunya. Uh atau yang lebih parah lagi, Chanyeol menemukan sebuah undangan diantara tumpukan koran pagi yang bertuliskan ' Kim Baekhyun dan xxx Wedding '. Chanyeol bisa saja membakar diri jika itu sampai terjadi

bride room

"Aigoo Baekhyun neomu yeppeuda", puji Taeyeon

"Anii, eonni lebih cantik hehe", ujar Baekhyun tersenyum malu

"Seorang pengantin memang akan menjadi yeoja paling cantik di hari pernikahannya", tambah Tiffany sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Taeyeon. Tentu tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun

~~~ Last Kiss ~~~

wedding ceremony

Lagu Wedding Bell milik Depapepe mulai mengalun perlahan. Chanyeol sudah siap berdiri di altar. Wajahnya sangat lesu, namun ia dapat menyembunyikannya. Bukankah seorang namja yang akan menikah adalah namja yang paling beruntung?

'Kumohon seseorang, siapapun itu tolong telepon aku sekarang. Aku harus keluar sekarang', batin Baekhyun

Drrt... Drrt...

Baekhyun melirik ponselnya dan terpampanglah ID caller 'Luhan'. Baekhyun segera keluar dari aula gereja menuju taman kecil dibelakang gereja itu

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Baekhyun-ah, mianhae aku tak bisa datang. Sehun sedang dirawat di rumah sakit"

"Jinjja? Kenapa Sehun?"

"Entah, pola makannya benar-benar buruk makanya kondisi tubuhnya drop", jelas Luhan

"Ooh gwenchanayo, ia pasti membutuhkanmu. Ah iya, semoga cepat sembuh Sehun"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku? Baik tentu saja, ini hari besar bagi eonniku, masa aku bersedih?"

"Baekhyun-ah kau harus kuat ne"

"Emm..."

"Ah dokter sudah keluar dari ruang rawat Sehun, ku tutup dulu ne?"

"Emm ya, sampai jumpa Lu"

Tuut... Tuut...

"Apa tempat ini kosong?"

Flashback

"Apa tempat ini kosong?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan seorang namja super tinggi yang sangat tampan. Baekhyun mengangguk gugup, namja itu tersenyum lebar

"Gomawo, errr..."

"Baekhyun. Naneun Kim Baekhyun imnida"

"Gomawo Baekhyun-ssi. Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol imnida"

"Bangapta ne"

Flashback end

"Aku jadi teringat pertemuan pertama kita jika mengingat kalimat itu", ujar Chanyeol lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun yang masih kelihatan shock

"Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Baekhyun

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku habis menerima telepon dari Luhan, ia bilang ia tak bisa datang akrena Sehun masuk rumah sakit. Apa acaranya sudah berakhir?"

"Belum mulai malah"

"Lho kenapa?"

"Pengantin wanitanya tidak ada"

"Apa?!"

church

"Chanyeol, itu Taeyeon eonni! Cepat kesana", ujar Baekhyun. Tapi bukannya menghampiri Taeyeon, Chanyeol justru berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun lalu mengulurkan tangannya

"Maukah kau ke altar bersamaku?", tanya Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh. Baekhyun melihat ke arah Taeyeon, dan Taeyeon balas menatapnya. Taeyeon tersenyum, WHAT?

"Ada apa ini Chanyeol?", tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Ini adalah takdir kita yang sebenarnya Baekhyun"

END

EPILOG

"Chanyeol, jujur satu hal padaku", ujar Taeyeon serius

"Kau mencintai Baekhyun kan?", tanya Taeyeon. Chanyeol hanya diam mematung

"Jangan merasa bersalah, harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena memisahkan kalian. Menikahlah dengan Baekhyun, dan bahagiakan dia Chanyeol"

"Noona? Kau serius?"

"Ya, 100% serius", ujar Taeyeon yakin

"Gomawo noona, jeongmal gomawo"

END ENELAN /?

A/N : Huaaa akhirnya fic yang ini selesai jugaaa / eotte? eotte? Gaje ya? Alurnya kecepetannya? Haah udah tau lah, mengecewakan pasti... Tapi aku ngarep banget loh review jejak lah beberapa baris lah, sebagai tanda hehe. Utang aku udah berkurang satu yaa, eh masa di otak author lagi kebanjiran idee, tapi ga lanjut semua -_- maafkan author yang suka ngaret ini ya readers

Review lagi nee? /bbuing bareng Sehun yang lagi atit :(/


End file.
